Retribution
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Itachi has taken on another lover but this time as danger lurks near to his new lover will he be able to protect him or will he fail for the first time? Rated M for future situations and Yaoi. Don't like don't read. READ AND REVIEW IF U WANT AN UPDATE.


Ok, so it's been forever since I paid any attention to this story. I am now editing it and adding on as this chapter is way too short. Spoiler: Sasori isn't the bad guy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Pein sighed and looked at all the paperwork piled on his desk. He felt as though it would take him a year to complete it all. He glanced over at Konan to see her in the same position as him. Just then a loud pop was heard followed by an exclamation of "Art is a BANG!"

Unfortunately this was a regular occurrence Pein rubbed his temples and flinched when a pair of cold fingers covered his. He looked up and only then noticed that Itachi had entered the room.

"Why don't you take a break Leader-Sama? I can do some work in here for you." Itachi quietly said, his words a mere brush of lips against Pein's ear. Pein shivered slightly and nodded, pushing away from the desk and leaving the room. Itachi sat at the desk and let out a small puff of air at the mountain of paper before him. He began by sorting them.

Itachi was so engrossed with his work that he didn't notice when Konan left, focused solely on placing the important documents into a stack. He had three piles when he was done. One was simply forms of information about what so and so was doing or had planned, another stack was the unimportant ones where all it said were things like so and so went shopping. The last were important and needed to be signed by Pein-Sama.

Itachi stood and almost bent back down as his back cramped up. He had been sitting at the desk for over six hours. His eyes were blood shot as he stumbled into his room, intent on catching a few hours of rest before he had to get up again.

He had dozed off when a warm naked body slipped into bed next to him. Itachi murmured in his sleep and turned into the warmth beside, flinging an arm over a smooth, firm chest and snuggling into it. His lips were next to Pein's nipple and almost surrounded it as he woke up, feeling a hand run through his loose long hair.

"Did you sleep well, Itachi?" Pein asked him, his fingers massaging Itachi's scalp as he did so. Itachi could feel Pein's voice rumble in his chest, the sound a low vibration against his lips as he suckled on Pein's nipple as answer.

Pein gasped as Itachi slid his tongue over his nipple and nipped at it with his teeth. Itachi always did have an oral fixation.

As the Uchiha slid lower a loud knock sounded on their door. Itachi cursed as the knocking persisted. He leapt from the bed and stalked naked to the door. When he opened it a harassed looking blonde almost fell on his face as he had been leaning on the door.

"What do you want?" Itachi demanded, impatient as he was to get back to his lover, he didn't fail to take in the blond's state of dress. He was almost naked and appeared to be smeared with blood.

"Hide me damn it, Sasori is coming for me." With that he slipped into the room just as Sasori was coming around the corner.

Pein sat up as the blond sank into a trembling heep on the mattress. The red head reached out and touched one of the dark purple bruises marring the blond's skin.

"What happened to you? You're smeared in blood and almost purple with bruises?" Pein had to ask the obvious.

"Sasori beat me when i wouldn't fuck him. I told him I didn't want a splinter up my ass." As the memory of the puppets reaction to that spilled through his mind he huddled into a ball and began to rock back and forth. The bomber was so lost in his remembered pain that he didn't notice when Itachi forced him out of his fetal position and laid down beside him.

Pein wrapped his arms around the trembling young man and looked at Itachi his eyes promising a painful retribution for the ill treatment of Deidara.

Itachi read and understood the message there in his lover's eyes and gave a slight nod as he began to croon to the blond a song he remembered his mother singing to Sasuke when he had gotten hurt.

As he sang Deidara slowly calmed down and his body relaxed as they cuddled into the blond helping to warm him even as their erections brushed against both sides of the blond's body.

"He's ours now." The thought ran through both the men's minds as they focused on the beaten almost feminine form of the bomber. And if there was one rule you didn't break it was that you never harmed someone that belonged to the Uchiha.

* * *

As I said Sasori isn't the actual bad guy. But, who is? You'll have to read and review to find out. Until next time. (Which should be as soon as I get two reviews or story alerts.)


End file.
